cytus_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad∞End∞Night
Lyrics Kanji= 深い深い森の奥に　迷い込んだ村の娘 色あせた手紙を持って　夜の館に辿り着く 不気味な洋館の　壊れた扉を叩く 村娘「誰かいませんか」 執事「おやおや、お困りですか？」 少女人形「ヨウコソ…」 少年人形「不思議ノ館ヘ…」 メイド「お茶を召し上がれ♪」 皆々集まって　客人は「値踏み」をされる 主人「でも、こうして会うのも何かの縁」 双子人形「ナラ、パーティー、パーティー！！」 「『歓迎しよう！』」 少年人形「Hurry, HurrY!!」 執事「ワインをついで」 メイド「どんちゃん　どんちゃん♪」 お嬢様「乾杯しましょう」 少女人形「Are you readY??」 奥方「準備はいい？」 『「さあ、始めよう」』 君が主役のCrazy nighT　ワイン片手に洒落込んで ほどよく酔いが回ったら　楽しくなってきちゃった？ 歌え　踊れ　騒ごうぜ　酸いも甘いも忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　楽しんじゃえHappy☆nighT 宴から一夜明け　「何か」がオカシイのです 眠って起きてみたけれど　一向に朝がこないのです 少女人形「秘密ヲ…」 少年人形「教エテアゲルヨ…？」 双子人形「『時計ヲ　見テゴラン…☆』」 娘は怖くなり　秘密の部屋に逃げ込む 重たい扉を開けたら其処は… 「『Jesus, jesuS!!』」 棺の山だった 奥方「あらあら…」 主人「見てしまったね…」 少年人形「Danger!! dangeR!!」 メイド「怖がらないで？♪」 少女人形「Where are you goinG??」 執事「どこに行くのです？」 「「お待ちなさい♥」」 君が主役のCrazy nighT　台本どおりに進むのかい？ 今宵はどうなる？　EndinG全てはそう、君次第さ 探せ　探せ　Happy enD　順番間違えたら終・わ・り♡ True enDは棺行き？　さあ、今夜もBad∞End∞Night? 村娘「どうしたら家に帰れるのかな？」 主人　奥方「舞台が　終われば…」 執事　メイド「帰れる　でしょう…」 村娘「Happy enDの鍵は…」 村娘「どこに落ちているの？」 村娘「キラリと冷たく光る鍵…」 村娘「…みーっつっけた」 私が主役のCrazy nighT　ナイフ片手にしゃれこうべ ほどよく振り回したら…　楽しくなってきちゃった♥♡ 逃げろ！逃げろ！一目散に！　舞台、台詞も忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　壊しちゃえBad∞End∞Night 君が主役のCrazy nighT　キャストも舞台も無くなって 物語が終わったら　さあ、みんなで帰りましょうか 歌え　踊れ　騒ごうぜ　酸いも甘いも忘れてさ 気が狂っちゃうほどに　楽しんじゃえBad∞End∞Night 静かになった部屋の中　拍手を送る謎の影 「今宵は良い舞台でした…」　手紙を拾って泣いていた |-|Romaji= Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonda mura no musume Iro-aseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku Bukimi na youkan no kowareta tobira o tataku Murako: "Dareka imasen ka" Shitsuji: "Oyaoya, o-komari desu ka?" Shoujo Ningyou: "Youkoso..." Shounen Ningyou: "Fushigi no yakata e..." Meido: "O-cha o meshiagare ♪" Minna minna atsumatte kyakujin wa "nebumi" o sareru Shujin: "Demo, koushite au no mo nanika no en" Futago Ningyou: "Nara, paatii, paatii!!" ""Kangei shiyou!"" Shounen Ningyou: "Hurry, HurrY!!" Shitsuji: "Wain o tsuide" Meido: "Donchan donchan ♪" O-jou-sama: "Kanpai shimashou" Shoujo Ningyou: "Are you readY??" Okugata: "Junbi wa ii?" ""Saa, hajimeyou"" Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT wain katate ni sharekonde Hodoyoku yoi ga mawattara tanoshiku natte kichatta? Utae odore sawagou ze sui mo amai mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Happy☆nighT Utage kara ichiya ake "nanika" ga okashii no desu Nemutte okite mita keredo ikkou ni asa ga konai no desu Shoujo Ningyou: "Himitsu o..." Shounen Ningyou: "Oshiete ageru yo...?" Futago Ningyo: ""Tokei o mite goran... ☆"" Musume wa kowaku nari himitsu no heya ni nigekomu Omotai tobira o aketara soko wa... ""Jesus, jesuS!!"" Hitsugi no yama datta Okugata: "Ara ara..." Shujin: "Mite shimatta ne..." Shounen Ningyou: "Danger!! dangeR!!" Meido: "Kowagaraide? ♪" Shoujo Ningyou: "Where are you goinG??" Shitsuji: "Doko ni iku no desu?" ""O-machinasai ♥"" Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT daihon-doori ni susumu no kai? Koyoi wa dou naru? EndinG subete wa sou, kimi jidai sa Sagase sagase Happy enD junban machigaetara o-wa-ri True enD wa hitsugi iki? Saa, konya mo Bad∞End∞Night? Murako: "Doushitara ie ni kaereru no kana?" Shujin/Okugata: "Butai ga owareba..." Shitsuji/Meido: "Kaereru deshou..." Murako: "Happy enD no kagi wa..." Murako: "Doko ni ochiteiru no?" Murako: "Kirari to tsumetaku hikaru kagi..." Murako: "...Miittsukketa" Watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT naifu katate ni sharekoube Hodoyoku furimawashitara... tanoshiku natte kichatta ♥♡ Nigero! Nigero! Ichimokusan ni! Budai, serifu mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni kowashichae Bad∞End∞Night Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT kyasuto mo budai mo naku natte Monogatari ga owattara saa, minna de kaerimashou ka Utae odore sawagou ze sui mo amai mo wasurete sa Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Bad∞End∞Night Shizuka ni natta heya no naka hakushu o okuru nazo no kage "Koyoi wa ii butai deshita..." Tegami o hirotte naiteita |-|English= A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods, Arrives at a mansion in the night, faded letter in hand... She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door; Villager: "Is anybody there?" Butler: "My, do you need some help?" Doll Girl: "WELcome..." Doll Boy: "To our WONdrous mansion..." Maid: "Let me serve you tea! ♪" Everyone gathers, and the guest is "appraised"; Master: "A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!" Doll Twins: "Then we will party! Party!!" "Let us welcome you!" Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurrY!!" Butler: "Pour the wine!" Maid: "Be merry, be festive! ♪" Lady: "Let us give a toast!" Doll Girl: "Are you readY??" Mistress: "Are we, indeed?" "Then let us begin!" You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, all dressed up with a glass of wine Once you're just drunk enough, won't you enjoy yourself so? Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Happy☆nighT! The night after the banquet, something seemed amiss She went to sleep and awoke, but morning never even came... Doll Girl: "Shall WE..." Doll Boy: "Tell you a SEcret...?" Doll Twins: "Take a look at the clock... ☆" The girl became scared, and fled into a secret room And opening the heavy door, she found... "JesuS! JesuS!!" A pile of coffins... Mistress: "Oh, dear..." Master: "So you saw it..." Doll Boy: "DangeR!! DangeR!! Maid: "Don't be scared, please? ♪" Doll Girl: "Where are you goinG??" Butler: "Where, indeed?" "Please, wait! ♥" You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT - is all according to script? What, then, of tonight? What EndinG? It's all up to you, you know... Search, look hard for a Happy endinG, but mess up the order, and it's all over ♡ Does the True enD lie in the coffins? Ah, is it another Bad ∞ End ∞ Night? Villager: "What can I do to get back home?" Master/Mistress: "Once the play is over..." Butler/Maid: "Then you shall return..." Villager: "The key to the Happy endinG..." Villager: "Where has it ended up?" Villager: "That coldly-glinting key..." Villager: "...I fooound it." I am the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, plunging a knife into your skulls And once I'd swung it just enough... I began to enjoy myself so... ♥♡ Run! Run! Run for your life! Forget the play and the lines! 'Til the point of madness, break apart this Bad ∞ End ∞ Night... You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT; the cast and the stage are all gone And with the story over, now, shall we all leave together? Sing, dance, make merry, forget what's sweet and bitter 'Til the point of madness, enjoy a Bad ∞ End ∞ Night! In the now-silent room, a shadow gave a round of applause "A good show you put on tonight..." And it picked up the letter, weeping...